Redeeming Raoul
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: After a fight with Buri, Raoul writes an apology letter to her. Others help him, and their thoughts, dreams, and dark pasts are revealed. Last Chapter is up!
1. Valley of the Moon

**A/N:** Well, here it is: the first chapter. I'm really excited about this one! I have lots of plans for it, and I've written almost all of it! That means that I only have to tweak and edit before I can upload. But I still LOVE to get reviews. (Wink-Wink!)

On another note, I had an idea. For a sequel to 'Terms of Devotion' I mean. I don't know how long that might take to come up, but A LOT of people asked for it.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the characters, countries, or plot lines that originated in Tamora Pierce's "Protector of the Small" quartet. I also do not own the dialogue and plot point from the movie "A Knight's Tale." However, the (well, most of it) plot of this story is my own idea. I also own the few new characters that will eventually join the cast. I hope that my readers will enjoy this, and I welcome any suggestions or questions.

**Summary:** After a fight with Buri, Raoul writes an apology letter to her. Others help him, and their thoughts, dreams, and dark pasts are revealed.

And now(finally), please enjoy "Redeeming Raoul." (R and R please!)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Redeeming Raoul  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter One: Valley of the Moon  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tournament  
****August 19, 467  
****Fief Hollyrose  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**R**ain poured from the sky as the tournament viewers rushed to find cover. In celebration of the birth of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami's first child, a son, called Gareth, tournaments were being held across the land. For the tournaments, the knights were broken up into small groups, with a famous knight leading each team. Neal, Kel, and Owen were traveling with Lord Raoul as they all competed.

Now they were in the town of Hollyrose, and the sky was growing black with rain clouds. As they started to leak, the group rushed for cover in a nearby stable. Kel patted Peachblossom on the head and gave him a melting sugar cube from her pocket. The horse sucked down the treat, then snapped his teeth at the passing Neal.

"Demon-horse," he mumbled, continuing past. They all took seats on barrels or in the hay, making themselves comfortable as they waited out the storm.

"Lord Raoul's been difficult these past few weeks," Owen observed.

"Difficult!" Neal exclaimed. "He's lost his bloody mind! Whatever he and Buri fought about, I hope she knows she's making all of _our_ lives miserable."

"Did they argue?" Kel asked. Their eyes turned towards Caliran of Surmic, Raoul's new squire. She lowered her eyes and nodded.

"I'd better not say more than that. He's right grumpy when he hears breath or sigh of her name," Cali said. Just then, Raoul walked into the stable room.

"I need to write a letter," the big knight said gruffly. He spread several failed attempts in his hands. "I'm no good at this."

"I'll help, Sir," the squire said. Cali got out paper and ink.

"Stop it, Cal," Kel chided with a weary smile. "You're making me look bad." The squire grinned in return. She used a small barrel as a table as she began to write her knight master's words.

"'Dear Buri,'. No. 'My Dearest Buri,'" he dictated.

"That's better," Cali agreed.

"'I miss you,'" Raoul continued. Cali, and Neal, cringed. "What? Was that wrong?" Raoul asked.

"It's really up to you, Sir. It's your funeral, I mean letter." Lord glared at his squire. Caliran smiled sweetly. "I only meant that if this doesn't work, Lady Buriram might get angry. You'd be dead and then where would we be?"

"Well what _should_ I say?" he asked, looking at the others.

"Say something about her breasts," Owen offered. "You miss her breasts." Neal looked appalled at Owen's version of a poetic apology, and Kel put her head in her hands. Owen's cousins _had_ said that Jesslaw men never did learn tack.

"Her breasts?" Raoul asked Cali.

"Well, you could, but I think she would appreciate it if you looked above her chest."

"Um… I miss her throat?"

"Still higher, Sir," Cali guided. "Towards the heavens. The moon, maybe?"

"The moon? The moon… 'It is strange to think I have not seen you in nearly two months. I have seen the new moon, but not you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Tournament  
__July 21, 467  
__Fief Onslow  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**T**eam Goldenlake rode into Onslow to Owen, Cali, Kel, and Neal shouting a cheer that the latter had made up._

"Who's the captain of our crew?  
Who's a friend to me and you?  
Kind of nice, good looking too,  
Lord Raoul of Goldenlake!

He's tall, you'll ache!  
He comes from Goldenlake!  
Goldenlake! Goldenlake!

He's tall, you'll miss!  
He'll see you in the lists!  
Goldenlake, Goldenlake!

Goldenlake, Goldenlake, Goldenlake  
Goldenlake, Goldenlake, Goldenla-ake!"

_Raoul, from habit, lifted his arm, and the group rode to a stop. The younger knights separated and went to care for their mounts. As they left,. Buri was relating a story from her Rider days, and Cali was listening in earnest. _

"_Raoul?" Buri asked. She looked up at him. He was studying a report of the tournament standings. "Did you hear me?" _

"_Mmm-hmm," Raoul mumbled._

"_What did I say?"_

"_That's nice, dear," he said without looking up. Cali, holding her breath until she was out of sight, took the reigns of Amberfire, his horse and went to join the others of their small group. She had spent enough time around the K'mir to know that she was about to get very angry. _

"_You can kiss and coddle, but you can never find time to listen to what _I_ have to say," Buri accused when the squire was gone._

"_Not when you're babbling like one of those silly girls that my great-aunt is always trying to set me up with," Raoul retorted, _

"_A silly girl?" Buri repeated. Fury rose with the red to her cheeks. "I'm silly, am I? You care more about your precious tournament than your wife!"_

"_What is this about?" Raoul asked._

"_You know full well what this is about! I am tired of being ignored if I don't act like one of the court ladies that swoon over you! So you can out-joust every man in this realm? Does that mean that I should be treated any different?"_

"_You really are a silly girl," Raoul said, rolling up his scroll._

"_Better a silly girl than a silly boy with a horse and a stick," Buri said, re-mounting her mare. As she rode back out of the gates, Raoul groaned in frustration. _

"_Women!" he growled, as if the word would solve all his problems. Then he stalked off to find his tentand prepare for his jousting match._


	2. It figures Hurricane Ophelia

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm sorry that this is not a chapter, and I know that you're not supposed to upload just an author's note, but I think I have a good reason. I live on the East Coast, and the weatherman said that Hurricane Ophelia is on its way. I, personally, don't think that we'll get much more than rain. (They closed the schools in our county. That was SO unnecessary today. The hurricane isn't supposed to hit until tonight, and it's SUNNY out! Now I get to have my dear, sweet sisters home all day long. Joy.)**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let people know that it might be awhile before I update. (I've backed the rest of the story up to CD, and triple-Ziploc-bagged it. It had better stay dry.)**

**Please keep your fingers crossed for me, and to everyone else who is worried about Ophelia, Good Luck! Hopefully I will be able to update by Friday. Thanks for your reviews and your crossed fingers.**

**lelaofbast**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HURRICANE UPDATE**

**I was right. Rain. Plenty of rain. And wind. A few little trees down in our backyard. Apparently there wasn't that much damage anywhere. I heard about a half of a seafood restaurant falling into a river. And three idiots got lost in the ocean because they thought it would be fun to go intertubing on the big waves. (Some people.) They were alright. Dumb luck I guess. (Emphasizing DUMB!)**

**Thanks once more for your well-wishes. (**_says to fingers:_ well Wishes, not well Fishes! Oy!My fingers don't want to work tonight.

**Everyone here is safe. And my disk didn't get wet. So here's the next chapter. (I know, I said FRIDAY, and it's been Saturday for20 minutes already.)**

**Enjoy!**

**-lelaofbast**


	3. The Broken Heart Still Beats

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**nativewildmage:** thanks. Keep readin'! **Anaroriel**: I didn't steal, I disclaimed it. Oh well. Thanks for being honest. **sunkissed guacamole**: I debated for days on whether or not to put Owen's _comment _in there. I went back and added it last minute, just for you! **tortall princess:** The cheer wasn't completely mine. Part of it was from Disney's "Cool Runnings" (a very funny movie) and part of it was based on a cheer in "A Knight's Tale." Thanks for your review. .**sunkissed guacamole**: Thanks. Please keep reading. **lala**: I found a couple RB stories, but I had to go back to like, page 190, because those were written around the time that 'Squire' came out. I (heart!) RB. Thanks for reading. **tortall princess:** I wasn't really worried. I knew that our weather man was just over reacting because of what happened in New Orleans. Thanks for R&Ring. **Mage of Dragons:** Thanks for your review. (sings:) _Sprinkle, sprinkle, little hurricane…_ Alright, that's enough of that. We just got a lot of rain. I'm glad you like the story.

**To All:** I am using the letter from the movie, and I'm going back with TP's characters and telling the story behind each little line. Neal is next (_I think it's kind of angst-ty_), and Kel (_angst-tier_)and Owen (_Jolly, of course_)are coming up. Thanks for reading and PLEASE (_with cherries_) review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Redeeming Raoul  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Two: The Broken Heart Still Beats  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tournament  
****August 19, 467  
****Fief Hollyrose  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**T**hat's very good, Sir," Caliran said.

"What next?" Raoul asked.

"Well, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"'My heart is broken,'" he dictated. "No, that doesn't sound right."

"When Yuki left, it almost killed me," Neal said quietly. "I used to say that the pieces of my broken heart were so small that they could pass through the eye of a needle…'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_September 10-15  
__460  
__Fort Steadfast  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neal rode into Fort Steadfast with Kel and Tobe. Yuki and Buri had traveled north, tired of waiting for their men. Small weddings were planned at the little fort. _

_Neal was ecstatic to see Yuki after such a long, difficult time at Haven and New Hope. But something wasn't right. Buri and Raoul greeted the travelers. Neal nodded his greeting, looking for his betrothed._

_But when Buri didn't look Neal in the eyes, he knew something was wrong._

_Neal went up to the room that had been assigned to Yuki. The air smelled of the Yamani perfume that she liked to wear, but her belongings were gone._

_On the stiff, white, army-issue pillow there was an envelope. Neal's name was scrawled across it in Yuki's neat, second-language hand. He sank down, staring at the 'N' that formed his name, knowing what was in the envelope, and trying not to believe it. _

"_Neal?" a voice asked from the door way. Neal looked up. Kel was standing there, his best friend. How did she always know when he needed to talk? "Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down beside him._

"_I can't read it, Kel. I know what it will say, and I still can't open it," Neal said, turning the envelope over and over again in his hands. Suddenly, he handed it over to Kel. "Will you?" Kel looked for a moment like she was going to protest, but her expression changed and she took the envelope._

_Pulling the back flap from where it was tucked in, Kel gingerly opened the letter. She read it, face, eyes especially, emotionless. Neal looked over at her when she was through. His eyes pleaded with hers, but all she could do was calmly explain that Yuki had left. She had missed the Islands too much, and wanted to return to them. _

_Yuki apologized to Neal, but Buri had confided to Kel that during the passage north, they had met a Yamani warrior. Yuki had seemed greatly attracted to him. Reading between the lines, Kel knew what had happened._

"_I'm so sorry," she told Neal, putting her hand on his as he read the letter for himself. He brushed her off with a sad smile, and retreated to his own room. _

_A few days later, Neal was sitting alone in the mess, scribbling on a scrap parchment. Life wasn't fair. Raoul and Buri had married, and Kel seemed to be content to pass her time with Dom. But Neal was alone. Somehow, though, he knew, that in the end he would be okay. First he had to get through the stage of feeling cruddy._

_He sighed, frustrated. His poem was not turning out as he had wanted. As he got up to leave, he crumpled one of the papers into a tiny ball and lobbed it towards a trash bin. _

_Moments later, Kel bent beside the bin, and picked up the paper. Apparently Neal had been trying to write out his emotions in a poem. Several attempts were crossed out, so dark with ink that Kel could not read them. But the last was not._

"My heart has shattered into millions of tiny pieces that are so tiny that they could pass through the eye of a needle."


	4. Where Have All the Flowers Gone?

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**Sunkissed Guacamole**: I'm glad you like the chapter title, but see below, because it's not mine. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **Nutz Nina (x2):** Thanks! Please keep reading. **nativewildmage:** that is a good idea, but I'm not sure if I can handle it right now. I have at least two other ideas for spin-offs of this! Thanx for reading and reviewing. **Confusedknight:** Lucky you, no hurricanes. We weren't hit bad. Thanks for keeping me in mind, and thanks for your review. **Mars**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Keep Reading! **The Inklings:** Thanks for reading. **Mage of Dragons:** Jolly is a great word. My sister named her parakeet Owen, and she wants to teach him to say 'jolly.' It's really funny to watch that bird, because he's kind of porky, and he sits on a plastic LOTR horse that we've now nicknamed 'Happy.' Sorry Aragorn… (but it's okay because my other sister took the Aragorn that used to ride on the horse, and he now is perched atop a white rat. Don't ask; It's painful. Anyways, (three years later) thanks for r and ring.

**To All:** I guess I'd better disclaim something else (That sucks, huh?) The chapter titles are not original. Each of them is from another book that I have in my personal library. If you're interested in knowing more about them, I put a little information (Author, VERY SHORT summary) on each in my bio.

This chapter is jolly. It's Owen's turn to tell his love story. I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Hey- I just remembered! I get to claim something! An original character! Clayr is all mine! I made her up! Yay! The quotation marks are getting old, aren't they! I'm even annoying myself! Ignore my stupidity, and please read and review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Redeeming Raoul  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Three: Where Have All the Flowers Gone?  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tournament  
****August 19, 467  
****Fief Hollyrose  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K**el squeezed Neal's shoulder comfortingly, and even Owen had sense enough to be quiet until the story was over. Raoul cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted to continue. Emotions were growing too thick in the small stable room.

"Now maybe something about how much you miss her?" Cali offered.

"Very well," Raoul said, looking at the people around him. He still needed help. "One of you must have a story. And all of you owe me at least one favor."

"She used to help cook for Wyldon of Cavall," Owen said, remembering his squire years. He played absently with a dried and faded chain of daises that he kept in his saddlebags. "I miss her like the sun misses the flower…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Summer  
__458  
__Cavall  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**O**wen of Jesslaw was squire to Lord Wyldon of Cavall. The former training master worked the lad like a dog, but Owen was glad not to be doing any more tedious desk work._

_The first time Owen had seen Clayr, a scullery maid, she hadn't even noticed him, as she was busy, head bent over kettle, stirring. But Owen watched her daily, while he ate lunch by himself. He was intrigued by her, but he wasn't sure why. Perhaps this was like one of Neal's crushes, easy come, easy go. But the jittery feelings inside him stayed, telling Owen that this was something more._

_Eventually the young lady noticed Owen. He winked at her, and she blushed, turning her head back to the vegetables that she was slicing. The next day, Clayr smiled at Owen when she saw him. He slipped over to her and introduced himself. _

_The friendship stuck. Owen and Clayr found that it was easy to talk, and they did. Clayr liked to hear about Owen's days as a page, and he listened to stories that Clayr told of her five older brothers. For Owen, life was perfect._

_One morning, a messenger rode into Cavall to see Lord Wyldon. Owen was given a whole day to himself. He was suspicious that it had to do with the mysterious message, but he didn't rightly care. He had time to himself._

_He wandered around Cavall all morning. As he headed to the kitchens to find lunch, he came upon Clayr. She was sitting in a little nook in the large wood pile that supplied the kitchens' hearths and fires, reading a book. Her brown muslin blended in with the wood around her, as did her tawny curls. She had them pulled into a braid that trailed down her back. As Owen passed, oblivious to her, she snapped her book closed._

"_I've been waiting for you," Clayr said from her perch. Owen looked over, startled. When he saw her, he grinned._

"_My day just gets jollier," he said, helping Clayr to her feet._

"_I was hoping that you'd like to have lunch _al fresco_," the kitchen maid said, picking up a basket. _

"_I'd love that," Owen said. He and Clayr hiked for nearly an hour before they settled on a spot for their picnic. They went into the hills surrounding Cavall, and found a field of wildflowers that overlooked the town._

_They spread out a blanket from Clayr's basket, and she unpacked the food: carefully made sandwiches, ruby-red apples, and tiny chocolate cakes. _

_They talked as they ate, about Owen's sisters, and Clayr's family, and various rumors at Cavall, although Clayr didn't know how Owen drew breath. He was certainly a good eater. After she had watched Owen eat, picking at her own food, Clayr put their trash back in the basket._

_She felt a hand brush her own. Butterflies crash-landed over and over again in her stomach. Owen turned her head so that he was looking straight into Clayr's pale blue eyes. He gently pressed his lips to hers. He felt Clayr tense, but she relaxed just as suddenly as the kiss flowed through her. _

_Although enjoying the moment, Clayr was the first to break it off. She pushed Owen back playfully. He was resting on his elbows, looking up at the sky._

"_What was that for?" he asked. Clayr didn't answer, but she came and sat beside him, snuggling up to his form. He pointed out a cloud that he thought was shaped like a bunny. Soon Clayr joined his game. But she seemed distracted. Eventually her thoughts came out._

"_Owen, is the rumor true?"_

"_What rumor?" he asked._

"_Are we going to war with Scanra?"_

"_Probably," Owen said truthfully. He felt Clayr twinge in his arms. She rolled away from him, lying flat on her stomach, and started to weave a chain of daises._

"_What will happen?" she asked._

"_I guess the troops will start gathering and head north," Owen said._

"_Will you go north?" With this question, Clayr sneaked a peek at Owen._

"_If my lord does," Owen said. Clayr set her flowers down and leaned towards him._

"_Owen, will I ever see you again?"_

"_Of course. Someday, when I'm a knight, I'll come back, and sweep you back to Jesslaw, where you'll be my wife," Owen said._

"_But I'm common," Clayr protested._

"_So? I think _all _women are equal. Like…" his eyes searched for something. He plucked one of the daisies and held it up. "Like flowers," _

"_What, we shine for a day or two, and then wither away?" Clayr asked, teasing laughter behind her eyes._

"_No. You know how my lord brings his wife big, expensive gifts when they argue?" Clayr nodded. Lord Wyldon was famous in Cavall for his apology gifts. "And then you remember how much she liked the little bouquet of flowers that her brother sent for her birthday?"_

"_Yes, but I don't understand what Lady Wyldon has to do with any of this."_

"_Let me put it this way," Owen said. "I'm like the sun. When I'm with my flower, I have beauty to give light to. And when I'm away, my world will seem like winter."_

"_And what makes you think _this_ flower wants your light?" Clayr teased. Owen feigned pain and fell back off of his elbows, so that he was lying flat on his back._

"_I'm not finished. When we are reunited, spring will return. Then we'll reign with light and beauty."_

"_I didn't know that you could say anything so beautiful. If you expect me to wait for your return, you had better write beautiful, soppy love letters," Clayr said resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Of course."_

_As the sun began to sink behind the tree line, Owen and Clayr walked back to Cavall. Although the threat of winter and war hung over their heads, the hope of spring hung between them in their clasped hands._


	5. The Distance of Hope

**AN: **Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**Kelly Masbolle:** Kel is next. I hope you like it, but it's pretty sad. Thank you for your complements. Please keep reading. **nativewildmage:** I guess Owen is a little OOC, but apparently the brain-pick worked. I hope Neal doesn't mind… Thanks for your review. **tortall princess:** Marshmallows are yummy. Thanks for r and r ing. **Thingy of um thingyness:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading. **seyyada:** Thanks for reading! **neurotically yours:** thanks for reading and reviewing. **sunkissed guacamole: **I watched LOST too! I can't wait for next week. I'm glad you like the new chapter. Thanks for R and Ring.

**To All:** It's scary how easy this chapter was for me to write. I apologize in advance. Flame if you must. Just please review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Redeeming Raoul  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Four: The Distance of Hope  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tournament  
****August 19, 467  
****Feif Hollyrose  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**I** like it," Cali said, finishing the paragraph with a flourish. "And now to finish it." All eyes turned to Kel. She had been silent and unmoving, listening to each story as it was told. Now her eyes were saying all too much.

"With hope," she whispered, fingering a ring that hung on a chain around her neck. "Love should end with hope. My husband, rest him, he told me something I'll never forget. 'Hope guides me. It is what gets me through the day and especially the night….'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_March 27  
__462  
__Fort Steadfast  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**A**fter she returned to the destroyed Haven, with her mission to stop the Nothing Man complete, Kel realized her feelings for Domitan of Masbolle. They were married at Fort Steadfast, where Dom was stationed. It was a small ceremony. They didn't want to call attention to themselves, in light of Neal and Yuki's breakup._

_Nearly two years after they were wed, Kel found herself back at Steadfast with a few days' leave. She had visited Lord Raoul, and the next evening, Dom received a notice that gave him leave. The couple spent every moment together. _

_They often dreamed of the end of the war. Dom had named their first three children. He wanted two boys, Domitan II, and Raoul, and a daughter, Willa. _

'_After my ma," he said with a shrug. Kel smiled and blushed. When Dom talked of children, Kel was happy that the war kept her at her post. She just wasn't ready yet._

_Suddenly, bugles sounded from the watch on top of the wall. Fort Steadfast was under attack._

_Kel cursed, angry at herself for leaving her glaive. She had brought along a lighter, practice glaive, but it was no good in battle. She ran back to her rooms, threw on a heavy padded shirt and strapped Lightning, the beautiful, deadly sword that the Lioness had given her, at her side._

_Scanrans flooded the fort, but in the end, the victory was Tortall's. Kel smiled at Owen. He brought her a cup, and she downed it without looking in it. Nearly choking, she looked at her friends questioningly._

"_Brandy," Merric said, handing her another. "Drink up. It's good for you."_

"_It'll put hair on your knuckles," Owen added with a grin. Kel smiled. She plugged her nose and chugged the liquor, then walked around the fort, searching for Dom. She handed Neal a cup of spirits. He was exhausting himself healing the wounded._

_Neal told Kel that he had last seen Dom during the battle. He was among a group of the Own that rode into the surrounding trees in counterattack. Her heart skipped a beat as she thanked Neal. Her gait picked up speed until she was nearly running, out the gate, heading into the brush. _

_She searched for nearly twenty minutes before she found the sight. Bodies littered the clearing, more Scanrans than Own. Kel recognized a few who had been Dom's close friends, and through her marriage, became her friends as well. _

_Drawing the sign of evil across her heart, Kel turned from them. Then she saw him. _

_Dom had a gaping wound on his chest and his leg was twisted painfully under him. Blood poured from the gash, staining the dirt beneath him._

"_Dom1" she yelled, dropping to her knees beside him. Dom cringed in pain as he wrapped an arm around her._

"_I'm glad you're here, my Kel. I thought I was going to die alone."_

"_You're not going to die, Dom. I'll get you to Neal. He'll help you," Kel babbled as she pulled off her padded tunic and pressed it to his wound._

"_Listen to me, Kel. Hope guides me now. It is what gets me through the day, and especially the night. Hope that after you are gone from my sight, it will not be the last time I look upon you. I love you," Dom said, coughing. Rain began to fall, slowly at first, but it grew steadily harder._

"_Don't talk like that. You'll be alright," Kel insisted. Dom pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss. Kel placed her head on a dry part of his chest. _

"_I love you," she whispered. There was no answer. "Dom?" Kel pulled her head away to look at his face. "Dom?" she asked again, lightly shaking his shoulder. But it was no use. Dom had breathed his last._

_Kel started to cry, and not just any cry; it was a child's endless wail. She sobbed for hours, afraid and shaking with grief, until Peachblossom came. He had a blanket in his mouth, and he draped it around Kel's shoulders. _

_Slowly, she rose. Peachblossom kneeled, and Kel draped Dom's body over the gelding's back. As the horse stood, he nuzzled Kel's shoulder. She turned and took his head in both arms, hugging him fiercely. He didn't protest; only let Kel be clingy as they trudged back to camp._

…

_**W**hen Owen and Merric saw Kel, they thought she was a ghost. Her legs were unsteady beneath her, her clothes were soaked with both the rain and blood, and her face was pale and blank. She stared ahead as if she was lost. _

_Then they saw Dom. _

_Merric ran into the rain to catch Kel as her legs gave out, and he carried her back to her tent._

_Other members of the Own somberly lead Peachblossom away, still bearing his burden. _


	6. Love's Enduring Promise

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews.

**Review Returns:**

**Thingy of um thingyness:** thanks. I know it's sad, but it was essential to the story. Thanks for your review. **Mage of Dragons:** I feel like a dope. Kel's sword _is_ Griffin, not Lightning. Must've had a brain-fart when I wrote that. I'll fix it. Thanks for reviewing. **nativewildmage**: crying should be a shameless act. I cried when I wrote it; my sister cried when she read it. Thanks for R and R ing. **Confusedknight:** Thanks for your complements and your review. **On top of cloud 9: **That was by far the saddest chapter. In fact, Owen's chapter was going to be kind of sad too, but I changed it because I didn't want it all to be morbid. Thanks for reading. **Tortall princess:** I forgot to pass out Kleenex at the beginning of the chapter, didn't I? Sorry. Thanks for your review. **Seyyada:** I've never watched 'Days of Our Lives.' I don't care for soap operas. I guess I could have killed Cleon, but that wouldn't have had the same effect, because people wouldn't cry. They'd laugh. Thanks for reading. **sunkissed Guacamole:** Neal is always good. I'll have to remember that… Thanks for r and r ing.

**To All:** Here's chapter five! (I know, it took me long enough.) I think that there's only one more chapter to this, then I have definitely decided on a sequel, that will have ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with Knight's Tale.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Redeeming Raoul  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Five: Love's Enduring Promise  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tournament  
****August 19- September 1, 467  
****Fief Hollyrose  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raoul gripped Kel's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Finish it with 'With all the love that I possess-Raoul," he told his squire.

"It's beautiful," Kel said, reading the final copy. Not only were the words poetic, but each word was flawlessly penned in Cali's graceful, swirling handwriting. Raoul turned to Owen and handed him the paper, rolled into an envelope.

"Will you take this to her?" he asked. Owen grinned.

"Of course I will. It would be jolly to get away from the hustle and bustle of tournaments for awhile."

…..

"My Dearest Buri…" Buri read the letter in a quiet whisper. Owen stood nearby, waiting for her to finish. She paced back and forth slowly as she read the letter, and in one hand, she held a single blue flower that Owen had plucked and added to the note that morning. "It is strange to think that I have not seen you in a month. I have seen the new moon, but not you. I have seen sunsets and sun rises, but nothing of your beautiful face. It devastates me. The pieces of my broken heart are so small that they can be passed through the eye of a needle.

"But somehow, just one word of affection, one word of praise from your blessed mouth would mend these pieces, and my broken heart would beat once more.

"I miss you like the sun misses the flower. Like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to.

"I next compete in the city of Mindelan. I will find it empty and in the winter if you are not there. I almost do not trust to hope, but hope guides me. It is what gets me through the day, and especially the night. The hope that after you are gone from my sight, it will not be the last time I look upon you.

"With all the love that I possess, I remain yours, the Knight of your heart. Raoul."

Although she fought them, tears stung the back of her eyes. Buri blinked to keep her vision clear, then looked over to Owen.

"He had help with this, didn't he?"

"Yes, my lady. Lots of it," Owen said. Buri grinned.

"I can't believe this," she said. "But I have an answer for you to take to him."

…..

A week later, Owen rode back into the wooden gates of Hollyrose. He laughed and cried out their cheer as he galloped towards Team Goldenlake. He slowly dismounted

"Well?" Raoul asked.

"She said that she regrets to tell you that she will be unable to attend the tournament in Mindelan, but it would please her very much if you would come see her at Malorie's Peak when you are available," Owen said.

"It's not a 'no,' Sir," Neal noted.

"She probably just needed more time," Kel added. Raoul smiled at them, still for a moment before quickly gathering his pack.

"I'm going now," he said. "Kel will compete for me foreign weaponry, Cali in jousting, Neal in hand-to-hand combat, and Owen- well, you'll just have to cheer them on."

"Sir? Are you that irresponsible that you will leave your squire as soon as your lady gives hint that she remembers your existence?" Cali teased, saddling Amberfire.

"I'm not going to remind you that you are being left in the very capable hands of a lady knight. And her two little friends." Within minutes, Raoul was ready to leave. He waved and trotted away.

"I guess it's just us," Kel said as they headed towards the mess. They got in line to get their food. Neal and Owen pushed in front of Kel.

"Hey! Ladies first!" Cali said. "Remember, I'm my lord's squire, so I give the report when he returns. I'd stay on my good side."

"After you," Owen and Neal said unanimously, waving them through with their metal trays.

"Quiet Owen," Kel said, letting one of the servers plop a pile of peas and carrots on her tray. "Neal, eat your vegetables."

"Yes Mother," he said with a sweet smile. Kel smiled back.

"Good boy."

Cali watched the battle of vegetables as she pretended to listen to Owen. He was musing about how Cavall was on their road to Mindelan. Clayr this, and Clayr that was getting old rather quickly.

Just as Cali had been about to ask Kel to practice a glaive pattern with her, she realized that Kel and Neal were nowhere to be seen. They had snuck away, which meant that they didn't want to be followed.

The only signs that Kel and Neal had been there were their abandoned trays, both empty, except for a cold pile of peas and carrots on one.

_Great_, Cali thought, _now I'm left alone with the knight whose lips move faster than the hooves of his horse. They all SO owe me…_


	7. Return to Harmony

**A/N:** This is it. The end. A happy ending. Please let me know what you think. A sequel is on it's way ASAP.

**Review Returns-  
****nativewildmage-** I'm glad you liked it! **Sunkissed Guacamole:** I wasn't exactly fast, but I did update. Thanks for reading. **seyyada: **Hazy is good. Keep reading. **Mage of Dragons:** Director's cut. Sounds like something I might have to look into. Thanks for your jolly review. **winky-wink:** Thanks for R and Ring.** mariko: **My secret: the DVD captions. Though, during writing this story I replayed it so many times that I don't even need to watch it anymore. **sword and dagger: **Yep. Dom had to die. Very sad. But it all works out...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Redeeming Raoul  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Six: Return to Harmony  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****September 3, 467  
****Malorie's Peak  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**R**aoul made good time on his ride to Malorie's Peak. When he arrived, he left Amberfire in the courtyard and hurried into the castle to look for Buri. Shocked servants steered out of his way as he navigated the halls, searching for his wife.

He found her in the library. The room had two enormous, levels, filled with shelves and shelves of books. At first, Raoul missed Buri, as she was sitting facing away from him in a big plush chair, and the top of her head barely cleared the back of it. The chair had been placed beside a tall window in the sun's warm rays. As he drew nearer, Raoul realized that the window overlooked the gates. Buri knew of his arrival.

"Buri?" Her face turned, and Raoul saw the familiar wrinkles of his wife's smile.

"Raoul," she said, grin growing. He dropped to his knees before her, and as he slipped his arms around her waist, he discovered that her waist had expanded. Greatly. In just under two months. But if Raoul had done the math, he would have realized that his wife wasmore thanfive months along.

Buri slowly pushed herself up from the chair, one hand on her back. Her husband jumped to his feet and took her arm. She settled into his embrace, letting her head rest on his chest.

"I'm having a baby," Buri whispered.

"I can see that," Raoul said seriously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to. More than once. You didn't seem very interested in 'silly girl' things."

"I'm sorry," Raoul said, pulling back far enough so that he could see her face. "I said some things that I didn't mean. I don't want to-"

"Shh…" she whispered, slipping her arms back around his neck. "Apology accepted. "

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**D**ecember 27, 467  
Goldenlake

Dear Mama,

The tournament had brought us to Goldenlake at last. It is well, since, as of this morning, my lord Raoul is celebrating the birth of a son. He tells anyone and everyone with ears (more like everything.I swear I heard him bragging to his horse!) that Pathom Tourakom of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak is a name that will be remembered. I told him that maybe I'll be his knight master one day, and then my name will be remembered too. He laughed. 'You'll be remembered, alright,' he said. 'Second squire to the greatest knight ever to grace Tortallan legend.' If he says so.

I wrote before of my tournament companions. Our small group keeps growing, and (borrowing the words of our beloved Owen,) just keeps getting 'jollier!'

Sir Owen was married last week at Cavall. His wife was once a scullery maid, but now Clayr is the beautiful lady of Jesslaw, and an accepted member of our traveling circus. (I like thinking of Lord Raoul as 'Head Clown.')

Tortall's second lady knight has also found happiness… in Sir Nealan of Queenscove. The two were all lovey-dovey around each other, until Lord Raoul forbid public displays of affection. Remind me to thank that man, although, now that the baby is here, he keeps violating his own rule.

There are few stops left until we return to Corus and are sent out as knights instead of performers. I am glad that Surmic is among these stops. It will be good to see you again. I think everyday of Da and my dear brother. I know that if they were here, they'd be proud of me. I miss you, Mama. See you soon!

Love,  
Cali"

**THE END**


End file.
